


friends solve crimes and hold hands

by MakeMeBurn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crime, F/F, F/M, Gen, I love her, M/M, Shenanigans, archie andrews is a crybaby... thats simply the way it is, betty cooper's unhinged woman energy in development, jughead and archie have two brain cells collectively, jughead jones is not much better, perhaps there will be some smooching, the jarchie longcon, they are all trying to be good friends to each other!, veronica lodge is slightly confused and also a little in love, weird girl Betty, whos to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeBurn/pseuds/MakeMeBurn
Summary: dumb kids in a scary town trying to make everything make sense
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller & Reggie Mantle & Josie McCoy, Valerie Brown & Josie McCoy & Melody Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	friends solve crimes and hold hands

Jughead looked over at Archie and tried to grin secretly at the whipped topping mustache he was sporting from his strawberry milkshake. 

“What?” Archie said, with his patented wide eyes. They’re fourteen-years-old and wide eyes are still a gift, not a weakness to be exploited by this godforsaken town and its yet to be realized horrors. 

“Nothing,” Jughead giggled slightly. “How’s your milkshake?” 

Archie licked the whipped cream off his upper lip and poked Jughead in the side, making him squirm. “Good as ever. Yours?”

Batting Archie’s hand away, Jughead answered “Pop knows how to make them.” 

How many times have they had some variation of this exchange in Archie’s backyard, leaning back in shitty folding chairs? The difference being that this time around, they had just finished their first year at Riverdale High with minimal incidents, and were looking forward to another boring summer in a boring town that was just a speck on the map.

“Jughead,” Archie started, looking unsure. He rubbed his thumb nervously against the styrofoam milkshake cup. “Why do you think Betty is being weird?”

Always quick to defend Betty, a crease formed on Jughead’s forehead, “Betty’s not weird. What are you talking about?” 

“No, no I don't mean it in a bad way. She just doesn’t want to hang out like she used to. And that thing she said the other day about us needing to grow up.” Archie explained.

Officially, he was bringing this up because Betty was his and Jughead’s best friend and they really ought to discuss all Betty-centric matters together. Unofficially, Archie was worried about the implications of how Betty was acting and wanted to know if Jughead felt the same way. He wanted to know if they were nearing the end of something.

Jughead looked like he was considering what Archie had just said. Jughead was good at that— thinking things through. Archie’s dad always said that was something he could learn from Jughead. Maybe thinking wasn’t his strong suit. 

Jughead stepped in before Archie could go too far down that road. “I don’t think Betty means to be weird. I think maybe she’s just talking about how we’re not kids anymore. She wants to grow up and I think she wants to take us with her.”

“Take us with her?” Archie asked. 

“Nobody wants to be left behind,” Jughead explained. This was one of those weird things he said that sounded too old in Jughead’s mouth. Archie looked over at his best friend and thought maybe there was something he wasn’t telling him. 

Archie wanted to consider this carefully, like Jughead did. “We can wait until after this summer to grow up though, right?”

Jughead smirked and snagged Archie’s cup to get a slurp of strawberry. Archie followed suit and traded for Jughead’s cup so he could have some of his friend’s chocolate milkshake. “Yeah.” He nodded quickly, “yeah, I think we can afford to wait a little while longer. What’s one more summer?”


End file.
